


Hello, World

by boxofmochi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofmochi/pseuds/boxofmochi
Summary: Because AO3 doesn't have a PM system. If you want to talk, come hither.





	Hello, World

Since AO3 doesn't have a private messaging system, this "fic" will work as my primary mode of communication. Comment if you have anything you'd like to say!

Some things:  
\- I use AO3 a lot and I bookmark every work I read. I private negative bookmarks.  
\- If, for whatever reason, you don't like a bookmark I've written on your work, just comment to let me know and I'm happy to make it private.  
\- If you'd like me to explain my bookmark, I'm also happy to do that, though I can't guarantee I remember your work or the reasoning behind the bookmark. My reading experience is highly dependent on my current mood, the fics I read before and after, and possibly the phases of the moon. On top of that, there have been many instances where I reread a work and edit my bookmark to reflect a totally opposite opinion. (And by "explain," I also mean that I can reword my bookmark into a form of constructive criticism, if you'd like. Though that sounds more pretentious.)


End file.
